1. Field
This disclosure relates to a composition for forming a silica based layer, a method of manufacturing a silica based layer, and an electronic device including the silica based layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display uses a thin film transistor (TFT)—including a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode and a semiconductor—as a switching device and is equipped with a gate line transferring a scan signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line transferring a signal applied to a pixel electrode. In addition, an insulation layer is formed between the semiconductor and the several electrodes to separate them. The insulation layer may be formed by using a silica-based composition. Herein, the insulation layer may have a defect due to a plurality of reason during the manufacturing process, and the defect may have a negative influence on a yield and reliability of a device including the flat panel display.